Mood CD Player
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: Cindy accidentally gets her hand stuck to Libby's Mood CD Changer, how will she get it off without her emotions toward a certain boy genius being revealed? Especially when it turns out to be Neutron version super glue... Cindy and Libby are 16, while Sheen is 17 and Jimmy is 16. SheenxLibby and JimmyxCindy.


"You owe me for this you know." I state for about the fourth time as I help Libby clean out the attic.

"I know, I know, you're the best friend ever, I could never do without you." Libby rolls her eyes for the first time as I've repeated the aforementioned words over and over.

"What's this?" I ask as I stumble across something a little familiar. It looks a lot like the invention she made for the 5th grade science fair, but it had a now bright purple layer around it, and more cds.

"Remember my invention for the science fair in 5th grade? The mood CD player? I modified it with believe it or not, Sheen's help in order to make it smaller and more efficient. I even used Neutron's help to make it basically indestructible," Libby stays while playing with her nails for a second.

"Why did you bother to make it indestructible?"

"Let's just say I let Sheen play with it and got tired of fixing it."

"Ah."

"Let's see if it still works, the last time I played with it was when I turned 14," Libby states.

"Okay." I state cautiously. "Let's try it on you first." I hand it to her, then place my hands on the ground to brace myself for Libby's song as she looks out the window at Sheen.

"So I'll just place my hand here," Libby starts as the song begins. " _Don't wanna miss a thing"_ starts to play on the machine.

"Ugh, so sappy," I state as my hand slips in some weird substance. I look up to see the roof is dripping a bit. "Libby I think your roof is leaking a bit."

"Yeah, we have a plumber coming sometime soon, it's just water, so place your hand on it."

I go ahead and do as she asks as American Idiot by Greenday starts to play. "So I think it's a little sappy that that particular song played for you as you looked at Sheen after 3 months of dating? _Sor-ry._ " I state as I start to take my hand away from the touchpad, before I realize that my hand won't come off. "Libby?!" I just about shriek starting to panic. "It won't come off!"

"What? Of course you can take your hand off."

"No, it won't come off!" I just about scream, trying to calm down. "There must be something we can do about it, obviously the stuff I landed in is not water, it must be something else. Help me look around to find out." I state as I start pushing things around the floor, trying to find the tube.

"Oh no, oh no," Libby has the most panicked look on her face.

"What. Is. It?" I enunciate, already ready to be mad.

"It's super glue," Libby states.

"Well if it's super glue it should be fine to get off if we just use some nail polish remover," I state, already heading down to get some.

"This is Neutron super glue," Libby tells me with a very worried look on her face. "I don't think anyone else can get it off besides him."

"I am not bringing myself hooked up to a mood machine that will broadcast my moods around Neutron by song over to said Neutron just to get it unglued without trying nail polish remover first," I state, desperately hoping that for once with his inventions I can take the easy way out, and immediately start scrubbing with it as Libby gets me the necessary items.

" _I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up, I'mma survive, keep on survivin'"_ starts playing in the background as it keeps going, until I finally give up on the Nail polish remover and face up to the fact I'll have to suck up my pride. "Fine, let's go to Neutron's place, but we have to make it quick," I state getting ready to head over to Neutron's lab. Of course, _Bitch_ by Meredith Brooks starts playing at the mention of that as we start to sneak as much as one can with a speaker attached broadcasting your feelings.

We finally get to Neutron's lab, our presence announced as we go up to his lab door. "Neutron! We need your help, we're in a bit of a sticky situation," Libby calls out.

"Oh ha. Ha. Ha. So funny. Of course you can make jokes, because it's not your emotions being broadcast!" I whisper yell at her, hoping Jimmy's not getting this. _"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?"_ I groan in frustration.

All of a sudden the mat below us drops out. _I hate this way of getting in._ I think as I hope nothing else bad happens on my way down, _I already feel dread from the loss of dignity it took to get his help._

"So what's the problem?" Jimmy asks as he turns around from his space to pull of his lab coat. Libby holds up my hand that's still attached to the CD player that for just a second has finally stopped playing before Jimmy says "well, this is certainly a sticky situation you've gotten yourself into, what glue is this?" " _She wore an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini!"_

"I am going to kill you Libby," I state in utter embarrassment as the song just gets louder along with my embarrassment.

"That would be your super glue, you know, the one you helped me fix the mood CD player with…" Libby states, playing with her hands toward the end. "Well, I had to put in some song for the feeling of embarrassment…"

"Oh, okay, I don't have any removal for that right now," Neutron states as if he could easily care less.

"What?! When will you have it?' I try not to panic.

"Probably around Monday night." Neutron states, smirking for a second until he looks at my face. "It won't be so bad, but I'll need you in here for testing some things on, I also need something from the hardware store to make this work and it's not open today, you'll just have to wait until it is."

"No! I am not going to school like this! Isn't there something you can use to deafen the sound at least?" I beg Neutron.

"I'm sure I can find a way to deafen the sound at least a bit, just stay in here with me for a while so I can test some things out." Neutron states, gesturing to the device with his hands. _Oh no, I have to stay in here with an emotion broadcaster on me… Why me?_

"I guess that's fair," I state instead of my thoughts as he takes off his lab coat to work with his welder. I can see that his arms are starting to glisten with sweat as he wipes it off of his forehead with the bottom of his shirt, I start to watch one bead of sweat come down his chest and stomach, then fall into his jeans showing a bit of a "v" on his body. I start to bite my lip as I allow myself to wonder exactly what's below his pants. _Does he wear boxers or briefs? I bet they have atoms on them.._ I smile to myself for a second before I go deeper. _But what about his penis? I assume he calls it that, he probably even uses the scientific terms in bed…_ I think as I get a bit turned on, thinking of how he'd probably say something like "I'm about to enter your vaginal cavity, or would you rather I enter your anus? _Cindy,_ you have to tell me which one or how will I know? Or would you rather we discover the scientific properties of cunnilingus happening instantaneously with fellatio?" _God what does it even look like?_ I'm torn from these thoughts as a song blares really loud from the speakers of the mood CD. " _I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock, your peacock-cock. Word on the street you've got something to show-"_

I attempt to bust the speakers to shut it down, do anything to make it stop. _No! No! No!_ "This has nothing to do with you Neutron, I should stop all thoughts of hot guys until this hell is over," I trail off a little at the last part, still blushing.

"If you say so, Vortex," Jimmy smirks at me. "My 'peacock' huh?" I hear him mutter as my face lights up like a Christmas tree. _"She wore an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow-"_

"I must be distracting you with all of the loud music so I should probably step out," I state trying to get away from the embarrassment that is basically me. _What did I do in a past life to get punished like this?_ I get up from my seat and start to step backwards before falling backwards while he somehow catches me.

"But you're so amusing," Neutron chuckles, making me awkward giggle, before he lifts me back up, my head blank for a few seconds before " _Lift me up, turn me around, gotta get my feet off the ground, lift me up, turn me around,"_ starts playing in the background. This time I just decide to leave it be, it's not nearly as revealing as the other songs have been. "Oh, so this one's okay for me to hear. Interesting, maybe I should take note of that…"

"No! I mean when is the buffer going to be finished?" I ask, hoping to distract him.

"Now, let's try it." He screws something on before asking me "So is it working? Try thinking something you don't mind me knowing." _Okay, now what's something I don't mind him knowing? Most of my thoughts center around him, so there should be a mood I don't mind him seeing, I don't miss Nick at all._ The really soft music of "Since you've been gone" by Kelly Clarkson starts playing, but it's now close to silent, if it were in class it wouldn't be noticed.

"It works!" I state, elated. " _You make me wanna shout!"_ starts to play audible but not too loud for once. I throw my arms around Jimmy before I realize what I'd doing. "Thank you." I hurry to spit out as I move back.

"Don't thank me yet, it won't be until Monday night that I can get the mood CD machine off of you. Until then you'll have to keep a cap on your emotions especially through school." Jimmy rubs the back of his head.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then," I state as a way of getting away as soon as possible. _I really don't want to have to explain the love songs that will inevitably play around him._

"Yeah, see you Monday," He says almost wistfully as he waved goodbye. _I'm already missing you Jimmy. God I'm a sap._ I hurry out of the lab before the song starts to play, I already know what it will be. I thankfully stop the song from playing by getting away from Jimmy fast enough and head over to Libby's.

*** To Libby's***

"Sooo… How did your 'Jimmy time' go?" Libby mocks good-naturedly. "Did you two confess your undying love for each other?" She starts making kissy faces at me as I push her away.

"No, but did you have to put 'Peacock' by Katy Perry in the song selection?" I groan as she dies laughing.

"Y-y-you really triggered that song? What'd he do? A periodic table dance?" Libby cackles.

"No, he worked on welding without his lab coat on," feeling incredibly embarrassed as I admit this.

"Ooh, he wore a button down shirt, and you started to overheat? Maybe he can check you over," Libby laughs, obviously having fun with this annoying situation.

"It was a black wife beater for one and two this is all your fault for having us test this stupid thing in the first place!" I yell at her. "Luckily he was able to suppress the volume enough that only particularly strong emotions can come through, but unfortunately I get bored easily in my classes since I decided to compete with Neutron! I have nothing better to think about or do than feel emotions in class! How am I supposed to get through class without something being revealed?!"

"Just entertain yourself, think about other things, like Nick shirtless, or if it gets too hot and heavy for ya picture Carl shirtless."

"Ew! That's almost as bad a Sheen!"

"Hey! Sheen looks very good shirtless."

"That's my cue to go home and do anything else besides be here. Thank you sooo much for finding my plight hilarious."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Libby tries to comfort me. "Maybe things will turn out better than you expect."

"Maybe." I say just to make Libby feel better. _I only have to hold out thinking anything mushy around Jimmy until Monday night._

I avoid Jimmy all of Sunday using that time to do homework before I finally fall asleep to dream. Just to wake up to " _I hate how much I love you boy, but I just can't let you go,"_ blasting from the speakers after 3 hours of sleep. I end up having to spend the rest of the night reading my romance novels, hoping that I'll somehow be able to sleep without any dreams. I drink a Starbuck's Vanilla Latte before I get to class, and plan to buy another one at lunch. I drink so much caffeine in those beverages that before I know it "are you okay?" Jimmy asks, looking slightly concerned.

"Just drank a little too much caffeine, I can't sleep with my dreams causing the machine to go off, even with the sound buffering. Apparently I feel more emotions when I'm dreaming." I answer, glad that my tiredness is really causing my emotions to be dulled except for my irritability. "I'll be fine once this machine gets taken off of me. " I state with a glare towards Libby next to me.

"Okay, come over at about 4; that should give me an hour to get the ingredients from the hardware store and make the specialized laser."

"Laser?! You never mentioned a laser before!" I state, now slightly panicking and my tiredness just making me more panicked. _"Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, I just wanna feel the light, and I do when I'm-"_ I abruptly force myself to calm down as the music is getting loud in the cafeteria.

"It'll be fine, I just need to split some of the atoms in the super glue in order to get it off your hand and off the machine. I'll do it at shrink size so you won't even notice until it's off of your hand." Jimmy grins sheepishly.

"Okay, as long as I can get out of this soon, I'm not sure how many days I can stay without much sleep before killing Libby." I state offhandedly though it's only a small exaggeration, I get really irritable when I'm tired. The bell rings for the last class of my day and I hurry in to the last health class.

"Today is our last day of the sex education segment," the teacher starts as I try desperately to stay awake, but as it's a substitute and I already know the information due to competition with Jimmy, I finally fall asleep.

 _I start to find it hard to breathe as Jimmy thrusts in and out of me slowly, "come on Cindy, if you want it you know what you need to say." Jimmy states, driving me insane as he strokes my labia. "This is my new invention, the female pleasure hunter 9000," he holds up what looks like a decked out vibrator. "I think I'll use you as my test subject."_

 _"I better be your only test subject," I state, wondering if he still somehow has the hots for Betty Quinlan._

 _He ignores me as he turns it on before starting to use the vibration near my clit and I bite my lips trying not to let any sound out. "Tell me how it feels Vortex." He states as he pushes it up to a higher setting, and my climax approaches._

 _"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy," I chant his name as I'm so close._

 _"Say my name, my real name." Jimmy commands as I start to cum._

 _"James!" I cry out._

I all of a sudden feel a hand on my shoulder and hear the bell ring as I gasp from the very wet feeling of my pants. "You called?" Jimmy asks, hand still on my shoulder. "Everything alright?" _Everything's fine except for the fact I have so much of my own lubricant on me it looks like I wet my pants!_

"Yep, I'm fine, never better, I'll meet you later at your house, I just have a few things to talk to my teachers about, bye," I attempt to hurry him out of the classroom as him and me are the last ones in the class.

"Oh, okay," He states seeming a little bewildered before apparently deciding better of asking me about it and walking out, but not walking fast enough as the song " _I I'm so horny, I-I-I'm so horny, I-I'm so horny me love you long time,"_ blasts from the speakers, my cheeks burst into flames as he turns around, his cheeks bursting into flames as well. I wish the ground would swallow me up as he keeps going down the hall, attempting to get away as I call Libby.

"Libby? Do you happen to have a sweater I can borrow? I'm still in health class. Please come here, I can't get out of here without it," I whisper to her through the phone. Five minutes later she's coming through the door.

"So what's up? Why do you need a sweater, did someone spill something on you?" She asks.

"Something like that. Except a lot more embarrassing," I trail off, hoping she'll just let it go.

Her eyes go wide, "you didn't."

"Unfortunately it happened with him right there."

"Oh, you better wash my sweater after this." Libby states like a sassy Mama Jama.

"You better take off the song 'I'm so horny' from this machine after this!" I whisper shriek at her.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry girl, was it in class?" Libby's finally starting to feel sympathy about this like she should.

"No, thank God, but it was right after class and he was just leaving the classroom. Oh, and as I was waking up from the 'climax' of my dream, I apparently called out his given name." I use my finger quotes. "He woke me up from my dream by putting his hand on my shoulder as I apparently called his given name. I'm supposed to meet him in an hour and I'm still red from last time I saw him." I put my hands over my face in an attempt to cool down and just breathe.

"Maybe he'll forget everything by the time you go over there, you know how wrapped up he can get when he's inventing something."

"I doubt it." I state grumpily as we start walking home. The walk home takes about 30 minutes, leaving me about 20 minutes before I have to be at his lab. I touch up my makeup, change my pants, and brush my hair before I head over with Libby, subconsciously trying to hide behind her whenever I think Jimmy might be coming anywhere near us. _Well I was worried for nothing, he's still stuck in his lab._

I hold my breath as we approach his lab, hoping he'll be too wrapped up in what he's doing to even remember I exist. "Jimmy we're here," Libby states, while I'm hoping that if I don't speak he'll just forget I'm here until he's done fixing this issue.

"Come on down, I'm almost done with the calibrations," Jimmy announces before the mat opens up from under us.

Libby and I jump off the mattress immediately before Libby starts asking Jimmy questions about how this is going to go. "So let me get this straight, you're going to shrink and then use your equipment on Cindy? I'm sure she'll be happy." Libby states with a smirk on her face that leaves me shell shocked and Sheen starts to laugh before adding his own joke.

"I'm sure she'll be happy too," Sheen chuckles, holding onto Libby as I start to blush from embarrassment and slight anger. "Hey, maybe she can finish catching up with her dream guy, I'm not sure class was enough," I had made the mistake of forgetting Sheen was in my health class, actually in the seat next to mine. My music starts to turn on to some screamo song I've never heard before. "I know, maybe she'll enjoy testing Jimmy's long invention…"

"That is it! Say Goodbye to the world because as soon as this thing comes off of me, I am going to kill you two!" I scream at them, my face red with rage and embarrassment.

"I'm done, let's get this show on the road." Jimmy states as Sheen and Libby start to look apologetic. "Sheen I'll need you to shrink me down, then pick me up and put me on the table, I'll use my miniature laser to sever the bonds between the chemicals to release Cindy's hand from the Neutron superglue."

Sheen shrinks him down and I watch as he is placed on the table next to his mini laser. "This won't hurt at all," he reassures me before he starts the process of breaking the bonds. I let loose a nervous giggle as I look at Jimmy working. _Nevermind, James._ I smile happily at the thought, never noticing the slight music making of the machine under my hand. "I'm done!" James states as he comes out from under my hand.

"Thank you so much!" I say as I move my fingers and hope that I'll regain that soon before I see the sound buffers come off of the machine. _They must have loosened when he took off the glue!_ " _Loving you is easy cause you're beautiful,_ _making love with you is all I wanna do, La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la la, do do di do, ah-"_ Jimmy is staring at me, I know from experience that I can't make the music stop, so I just remove my hand and get out of the lab as fast as possible.

"Cindy!" I hear Jimmy say, I pause for a second just to see if he'll say anything, but he doesn't. I continue running, jumping into his escape hatch as fast as possible. I don't look back until I shut the door, falling down against it and finally breathing, only then noticing the tears falling down my face.

"I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't…" I trail off as the tears come in much harsher, by body freezing up by the fact that I'm actually crying. _Well it's definitely been a while._ I think as the ugly sobs start. I try to hold my breath to make it stop, but it's no use, my sobs just get louder as my breath keeps catching and I finally break down before I hear a slamming sound on my door.

"Open up Vortex!" Jimmy calls. I forget to breathe for a second, hoping he'll go away if I ignore him. I sniff for a second as Jimmy continues knocking loud on the door. _Thank god my parents aren't home._ "Cindy, open up! I know you're there," He calls almost teasing for a second before I accidentally do a loud sob. "Cindy. Open the door. We obviously need to talk," he states.

"No we don't!" I rage at the door, but my voice cracks in the middle.

"Obviously we do, I haven't said anything about the important stuff yet, have I? I guess I'll just have to scream your confession to the world if you don't open the door, I have my megaphone out…" He states, I look through the peephole to find he does have his megaphone and hurry to rip open door without really thinking.

"What do you want?" I demand harshly, or at least if would have been harshly if I could say it louder than a whisper without sobbing or sniffing. I finally have to sniff towards the end as I keep my head down, hoping my hair will cover everything.

"I want to know if the song was how you really feel about me or if there was someone else on your mind at the time," He states softly, before he lifts my chin, seeing my face before even his expression fully softens. "I guess that's my answer then, I'm sorry, I've been an idiot."

"Well that's something I never thought I'd hear you call yourself," I try to joke harshly, but it comes out broken and sad instead. "Are you done yet?"

"No, I'm not done," Jimmy states as he pulls out the Mood CD player and puts his right hand on it. " _Can't tell me it's not worth dying for, though it's true, everything I do, I do it for you."_ I stand there stunned so hard that my tears stop. "I hope that explains everything I wanted to say back there, but you know how bad I am at communicating my feelings," Jimmy states as I swallow and a whole new batch of tears is hidden behind my eyes for a different reason. "But just in case it doesn't, I just want you to know, I always want to test my inventions with you, and there's no one else I'd rather fight or compete with. I think it's best summed up as these three words: I-I-I L-love you. I love you." He blushes and stammers the words out. I just throw myself at him.

"I love you too," I say into his neck as I hug him and just cry harder as he holds me. "Man, I think you're one of the few people who has ever seen me cry Jimmy."

"I guess now we're even." Jimmy states, as he brushes away my tears and finally kisses me.

*** Time skip to lab 2 weeks from then***

" _Truth or Dare Cindy?" Libby asks, with everyone playing Neutron version of truth or dare with real minute long truth serum used._

" _Truth." I pick, thinking 'what could Libby possibly ask me that she doesn't already know?' I grab a bite of truth serum to prep for the question._

" _What were you dreaming about in class when you had the Mood CD Player attached to your hand? Be descriptive." Libby asks with a huge smirk on her face as my face lights up like a Christmas tree._

" _I was begging Jimmy to finish with using one of his inventions on me," I cut myself off, hoping the truth serum would let me stop there, but of course it wouldn't. I tried holding my breath and covering my mouth to keep the rest of it from coming out as Jimmy looked at me worriedly. I tried to bite my tongue, but apparently I started to turn very red faced._

 _"Just say it, it can't be that bad, the truth serum might actually make you bite off your tongue if you don't say it!" Jimmy worries, until I finally grow a pair and spit it out._

 _"His new invention was called the 'Female Pleasure Hunter 9000,' and made me call out his real name as I came on his…" The truth serum finally cut out, but not before making me red in the face and Jimmy moving the pillow under his arm to on top of his lap._

 _"Well, it's time for me and Sheen to go to our thing," I have the fleeting suspicion that Libby would be showing a blush if she had lighter skin. "Have fun!"_

 _"I am so going to get her back," I mutter under my breath._

 _"In the meantime, I'd like you to help me with some more ideas for my next invention," Jimmy states, clearing his throat._

 _"Which new invention would this be?" I asked him, thinking he's changing the subject from embarrassment. He smiles before he takes the pillow off of his lap to come over and tackle me._

 _"The Female Pleasure Hunter 9000 of course," Jimmy slightly teases. "I will need a test subject for when I'm through making it."_

 _"I better be your only test subject for this experiment," I tease back._

 _"Well of course, as long as you call me the right name in the end," Jimmy starts to kiss my neck as I rip off his shirt._

 _"Okay," I state before smirking "James."_

 _He pounces on my body as I feel up his chest. He takes off my shirt, kissing around my chest before he takes off my bra. "Leaping leptons, Cindy."_

I'm awoken from my dream before I remember where I am, Jimmy was doing an experiment to see if he could cause dreams to become a hologram in front of him. He's already taken off his shirt, and his pants look tight. "Ready to begin the series of tests?" He states, I gulp then nod as my dreams come true.


End file.
